I Love You
by KyokoTara
Summary: What happens when Kyouko decides to spend the night at Yui's house, and neither can control the feelings inside of them that may or may not go beyond normal friendship...? A short and cute story featuring the pairing YuixKyouko, because there's not enough of them here ;3


"Gotcha!"

"K-Kyouko! Stop! I'm trying to cook dinner."

The blondhaired girl grinned at her best friend's mild blush, changing her playful chest grope to a hug, resting her head on Yui's shoulder and sniffing. "Mmm, smells good! Can I have rum raisin?" Kyouko asked brightly, watching as the other stirred fried rice in a pan.

"No, you may not. Your going to get sick if you don't eat anything healthy." Yui scolded, trying to concentrate on the food. If it were anyone else but Kyouko, she might have found the intimate contact of the back-hug awkward, but when it came to her, it was warm and comfortable.

"Booooo." Kyouko grumbled, breaking the hug and hovering around Yui for a while longer, watching as her friend worked magic to turn simple white rice into a delicious dish. In no time at all, the food was done, and the two sat down on the table to eat.

"Is it good?" Yui asked, serving Kyoko seconds. She had answered, but it was inaudible past the food she was stuffing herself with. "Don't talk with your mouth full." She huffed, handing her friend a glass of water. She took it gratefully and swigged it all down at once.

"It's great!" Kyouko exclaimed, finishing her second plate in no time at all.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After they were done, Yui took the dishes to the kitchen to wash them and Kyouko lay bored on the carpet, eying a random manga that was lying around. She rolled over and grabbed it, reading over the description on the back. It seemed like some sappy romance story, but it caught her interest so she started to read it.

She wasn't very far into it before the main character confessed her love to a guy, but her feelings were rejected and was left brokenhearted. Kyouko felt an unusual pang in her chest, suddenly sad, even though she didn't usually get emotional over this type of manga. For some odd reason, her thoughts drifted to memories of her and Yui growing up together. They were already in their final year of middle school, and she couldn't help but to feel as if things were moving too fast. What would happen to the Amusement Club after they went to high school? Surely Akari would keep running it, but what if they get new members and she wouldn't be there to size them up for cosplaying? ... What if she and Yui end up in different schools? Yui was always smart and got good grades, surely she could enter some amazing high-class school for smart people, and leave her behind in a normal school..

However, as soon as Yui walked in the room, all those worries and concerns dissipated. "Finally!" Leaping up and shoving her hand in her schoolbag from where it was sitting, feeling around before pausing in horror. "Y-Y-Yui..."

Yui's expression grew concerned for her childhood friend, walking forward a few paces. "What is it? Is everything okay?"

"..." Kyouko stared at her with an almost empty, heartbroken expression.

"W-What? Are you okay?!" Yui asked again, tensing up. The thought of Kyouko in frightened or in trouble was a horrible image to possess, and she was fully ready to help no matter what the cost. When it came to her, Yui would do anything,_ anything_ to keep her safe and happy.

"...I forgot my pajamas at home..." She whispered, looking at Yui as if someone had just died. Her friend paused, then sighed in exasperation.

"Jeez! It's just pajamas, don't scare me like that. Come on, you can wear some of mine."

"Ya-ay~!" Kyouko brightened, setting her bag back down and running to the drawer of clothes, shifting through them until she found a pair of fuzzy blue and green ones. While all this happened, Yui had already grabbed her pjs expertly from the bottom shelf, walking towards the bathroom to change.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yui stepped out of the bathroom, walking back into the living room and paused at the sight of Kyouko, who couldn't be bothered to wait for the bathroom to be free, still changing. She blushed slightly and turned around, facing away. "K-Kyouko! Use the bathroom next time. Somebody could see you, and it's not good to change so openly." The black-haired girl couldn't quite understand why she cared, after all, they were both girls, right? And it wasn't as if there was anyone else in the small apartment. But then why couldn't she calm her heartbeat or the weird feeling that rose when she walked in on her? After all, as childhood friends, they had bathed together as little kids. There wasn't any reason to feel awkward about the situation at all, but that didn't stop a weird warmth and sadness that overcame her for a second.

Kyouko glanced up and grinned in her usual merry self, oblivious to Yui's inner turmoil. "We're the only ones here!" She laughed, pulling up the fuzzy bottoms and the silky top. "Okay done!" As if to highlight her words, she posed dramatically with her hands on her hips. "How do I look?"

"Just lovely, my dear." Yui teased lightly, deciding to ignore her thoughts for now, turning back around and preparing the futon for them to sleep on. The rest of the evening consisted of playing they're favorite game and leveling up for the big boss battle, Kyoko going about everything in a fun yet reckless manner, and Yui carefully planning and executing as usual, earning levels much faster.

It seemed like time moved too fast, for the next time Yui looked at the clock, it was nearly 10pm. "Time for bed, Kyuoko."

Almost as soon as the words left her mouth, Kyouko objected. "But it's still too early! One more game?"

"No." Yui replied firmly, saving the game and shutting the console down.

"Booooo." Kyoko grumbled, leaning back on the futon with a pouting expression, thinking fast on how to prolong the night. "I want rum raisin!"

"It's late! You won't be able to fall asleep." Yui frowned. The last thing she wanted was for Kyoko to get sick or have a hard time sleeping, and then feel bad in the morning. But she knew as soon as the words left her lips that Kyouko wasn't listening, for her friend had already gotten up and grabbed two containers out of the freezer, returning and dropping them unceremoniously on the futon, sitting down and passing one over to Yui.

"Ugh, fine, but no more after this." She said strictly, though took it from her and started to eat. It didn't take long to finish, and threw away the containers. When she returned, Kyouko was already laying under the blankets. "Turning the lights off now."

"Okay!" Kyouko chimed, and the room went dark. Yui slid under the blankets next to her friend, and was surprised to find that almost as soon as she lay her head down, Kyouko had wormed forward and pressed herself against her. Yui couldn't stop the blush from rising as she stared softly down at her friend, putting her arm around her so that she could wiggle closer.

Having successfully found a comfortable position pressed against Yui, Kyouko stared up at her with warm blue eyes, a slight teasing smile on her face. "Oh mai~ I bet we certainly look like a real couple, fufufufu."

Yui's smile faded into a light frown. "Well if your going to think like that then you can go sleep on your own side of the bed." However, her voice was equally as teasing and the smile returned. Even though she could hardly see her face in the darkness, she could pick out the beautiful features of the other girl, from her soft skin to her happy blue eyes. It was always a quality that she admired in Kyouko, how she could always be happy no matter what the situation. She always had a reason to be merry, and when she didn't, she did something or another in a crazy way to make it happy. And that was just one of many traits she had a soft spot for, always feeling the need to care for her and make sure her irresponsible behavior didn't hurt herself in any way.

What happened next wasn't expected at all.

One minute Yui was staring down at Kyouko studying her cute, pretty face and feeling an overwhelming rush of warmth, and the next she felt something hot pressed against her lips. She started in surprise, eyes widening at the contact between her and her best friend.

The kiss seemed to last forever, and Yui didn't struggle as Kyouko's hands gently brushed her face, leaning closer. By the time they finally broke apart, her face turned beat red as she looked back down at Kyouko, who just grinned back up at her.

"W-W-W-Wah?" Yui stammered, for once at a loss of words. What did she just do?! Did they just kiss?! What was even happening?! Could Kyouko be...? No! It couldn't be. Kyouko wouldn't be in love with her- right?! Still, the kiss seemed to awaken dormant feelings inside of her, all rushing up at once.

"Consider it as a thank-you present!" Kyouko grinned, although her head was bombarded with equal confusion. What did she just do? She couldn't help it. She was just staring up at Yui and her body seemed to move on it's own- not that that was a bad thing. Until that moment, she hadn't even realized just how much she loved Yui. She was always taking care of her and putting up with her weird quirks even though she didn't have to, and always seemed to make her feel special even though there was no real need to. It wasn't the first time she had shown her love openly, but to her back then it was just a mere close friendship, not taken any further.

Yui started down at Kyouko dumbfounded, before vaguely realizing that tears had started to slip down her heated cheeks. That's odd, why was she crying?

_'No, don't even pretend you don't know.'_ She thought to herself, not trying to stop as they silently slipped down her cheeks. All these emotions bubbling up inside of her, they had been there all along and fluttered whenever Kyouko called out her name or insisted on spending the night. It wasn't until then that she fully realized that for all this time she had been completely head over heels for her best friend, and the thoughts that always lurked in the back of her head weren't mere soft murmurers of close friendship, but a harsh longing for something past that.

Kyouko paused, and looked hard. Were those tears going down Yui's cheeks?! "A-Ack! I'm sorry! Are you okay?! I'm sorry!" Kyouko sat up, staring worryingly down at Yui and wondering what to do. _'Why is she crying?! Oh god, is she upset about the kiss?! Wh-What if she didn't like me?!'_ Panic overtook her and she grabbed a side of the blanket, dabbing it against her cheeks to dry them off.

"N-No, I'm fine." Yui sniffled a bit, overcome with the emotions emanating from inside her. "I-I'm just so happy.." Yes. Of all these feelings, not one was negative. They were intense, yearning to pull Kyouko close like she was before, and disappointment that she had moved away.

Kyouko paused and smiled down at her friend, laughing a bit. "Jeez, don't do that." Her voice was soft and milky smooth, brushing Yui's hair out of the way and leaned down again, pressing her lips against hers once more. She felt Yui's hands pull her down and she lay on top of her best friend, finding and intertwining their hands, letting the kiss linger for longer then before. When it ended, Yui buried her head into Kyouko's shoulder, her hot breath tingling at Kyoko's ears as she murmured just one last thing before they stopped needing words, falling asleep in each others arms.

_"I love you."_

_...  
_

* * *

Welp! First Yuru Yuri fanfiction! And also my first romance fanfiction! Tell me what you think, I know it's not the best so I'm asking to *please please please* send me some constructive criticism! Instead of saying "This is horrible", try saying "This is horrible, and here's why." Then proceed to explain to me what I did wrong and how I could improve.

lSkdjf :3 I chose KyokoxYui because they really are my favorite Yuru Yuri pairing. I've always liked the whole hyper/enthusiastic/crazy x mature/calm/responsible pairings, and they go really nice together. Although I dunno how well I captured their personalities in this D: I DID MY BEST OKAY.

So! Thank you for reading, please leave a review and tell me how I can spruce it up and make things better! ;3

-KyokoTara

~I don't own Yuru Yuri or it's characters in any way.


End file.
